Dark Horse
by yaoilover729
Summary: Just read it. WARNING:contains yaoi, boy x boy. No like, no read. RyuxMori
1. The Dark Horse

'The night comes alive with the stars. But you never know, it could light up with the dark.'

Chapter 1: The Dark Horse

I woke up in front of the pitch black forest, exactly where I fell asleep several hours earlier. Though I fell asleep early in the afternoon around two, it was already dark. The reason why I'm in front of the forest miles away from where I live is because I ran away from home, sick of the princely position I was placed in for my first adoption, sadly, without my beloved sister Ayano. I also escaped because I was engaged to this prissy rich girl named Megumi. Ya know, those types that bruise easily, are brats, and have no feelings toward "nerdy boys"? Damn, most of those are bishies... JUST TAKE THE DAMN GLASSES OFF! Heh... sorry... got carried away... anyways...

I stood up and rubbed my eyes ineffectively, trying to get my eyes used to the darkness and soak up the little moonlight there was. My stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten since breakfast, having to skip lunch to get away. After a few seconds, my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I could see about fifty feet in front of me. The woods weren't all that scary looking and everything around me looked really nice for the supposedly terrible outdoors, but my clothes were in a horrible state. My previously white tux was now smudged with dirt and mud, torn at the chest and knees, and the tie was twisted.

I headed into the woods without making a sound. The darkness would spook some people, but it didn't scare me at all. It was slightly calming. I was about a mile inward when I heard the pounding of hooves on the dirt path.

_Dammit! They're probably looking for me! And on horses, too! ...Or maybe(hopefully), someone who doesn't know me, but won't try to kill me._

The pounding became louder as the person, or creature, came closer. My walk turned into a jog which quickly turned into a full sprint. It was stupid, trying to outrun whatever was chasing me which was probably a horse. I tripped over a tree root that stretched arcoss the dirt path and fell on all fours. Pain shot up my ankle as it twisted in an awkward angle. I got up quickly though, and kept running into the seemingly endless darkness, pain spreading like poison up my right leg, hoping to find somewhere that I could end this chase. A black stallion the color of shadows, blending in so well with the forest that I couldn't see it, came up next to me.

Its rider was tall and slim, with short black hair that stuck out it small spikes in all directions. He wore a black and white mask, one of those masks with the eyes cut out and half black half white cover. The mouth was a thin line, showing no emotion.

He snapped the reins, picking up speed, and made the horse turn sideways so that it blocked the path, forcing me to stop. The rider turned his head towards me, not saying a word, and stuck out his hand for me to get on. I took it and he helped me onto the horse's back behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my head against his back and closing my eyes, as if I knew him and it was perfectly okay. I didn't know if it was to him, but he didn't make any protest against it.

A few minutes later, we arrived in front of a house. The silent rider tied his horse to a tree in front of the house and lifted me off without effort. He carried me 'bridal style' into the house and I didn't resit or struggle because of my leg. He took me to the only bedroom in the house, and set me on the bed. He took out some bandages and wrapped my right ankle tightly so that I couldn't move it. Now that my ankle was immobile, the pain seemed to slowly fade away. He turned around and took a few steps forward and out of my periferal vision.

Turning so that I was on my side, I watched him as he turned and took his mask off and tossed it onto the desk across the room, never facing me, and pulled his black t-shirt over his head, leaving his whole upper body exposed.

_Damn, he has a sexy body... mmm... I could just- WAIT! Ryu, you and him, BOTH MALE, baka! Stop thinking about him _that _way!_

I frowned at my own thoughts but quickly pushed them aside, remembering that the unknown, silent(_**don't forget sexy~ **__shut up inner self!_) rider hadn't told me his name.

"Hey," I said, getting his attention. But again he wouldn't turn to look at me. "My name's Ryu. And, thanks for helping me back there. Really means alot to me. Um... what's your name?"

He stopped changing for a minute as if he needed to stop everything to think. A few seconds later, he responded, "Call me Dark Horse."

I smiled and rolled over so that I was facing the window to my right. "Dark Horse, huh?" I whispered, so quietly that he probably didn't hear me. I shut my eyes and drifted off into a blissful sleep.


	2. Confused

Here's the second chapter! The first chapter was alot easier to write for some reason... and... my computer failed on me so I couldn't get on FF as early as I could to post and I spilled Ramune on my rough draft so I had to start from scratch... But I'll try to write as much as I can as fast as I can(for me the hard part is getting the chapter name...)! Hopefully I can get a chapter done in a day or two. Anyways... enjoy!

'Confusion is a good but scary thing. It clouds over the worst possible senarios at times. But sometimes, it leads to severe mental sickness that can drive the strongest man insane.'

Chapter 2: Confusion

My eyes snapped open as sunlight streamed onto my face, temporarily blinding me, forcing me to sit up and out of the sun's disturbing rays. I rubbed at my eyes ineffectively, trying to force them to get used to the sun's brightness. I looked around at my surroundings before standing up to stretch. It wasn't depressing, but it wasn't the happiest room, either. It was darkly painted, just my style. Just my preferance, and it was so different from my old white, fantasy room.

I walked out into the hall and sat in front of the door, waiting for something, anything, to happen. I was already having a pretty good time just being away from the mansion, why not sit around and wait for something to happen? Well, something did happen, though I didn't expect it.

The door in front of my opened, revealing the face of the 'Dark Horse'. He was good looking, in any point of view, with dark eyes and a face that must've been popular with all the girls at his school, if he still went to school. He looked about collage aged, still pretty young but about a year older than I was.

He probably had just taken a shower because he was wet and had a towel wrapped around his waist. I looked up at his face, which had no emotion, and I gawked at him with my own pokerfaced expression. We could've gone like that forever, except that he turned around and went back inside the bathroom, coming back out shortly with another towel in hand. He tossed it to me and nodded to the direction of the bathroom, then disapeared into his bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him.

I laughed quietly at his reaction(for no apparent reason) and walked into the warm, steam filled bathroom. I was now barefoot and, thanks to the bandages around my right ankle, I nearly slipped on the wet tile. I found the shower and turned the hot water on, then closed the shower door and stripped off my clothes, dropping them into a small pile beside the door. I hung the towel on the shower door and inspected my hands and arms for any bruises or cuts, not finding even one. Weird. I usually get hurt in more than one place.

I stepped into the shower a few minutes later, after the water had heated up, and stepped into the searing pain, showering down on my back. It felt _so _good. Not that I'm emo, but I prefer heat rather than cold, so I've taken a liking to searing heat.

I found a bottle of shampoo and squirted a small amount into my hand before rubbing them together and massaging it into my hair. I rinsed it out and stood there for about five minutes, savoring the heat, before deciding that I didn't need to wash my body that day. I turned the water off and grabbed the towel off the door, drying my hair as much as possible before wiping my body and wrapping the towel around my waist the same way like the 'Dark Horse' did. It's a habit to mirror image people when I space out.

I grabbed my small bundle of clothes and went into the bedroom. I found a backpack on the bed filled with clothes. I quickly changed into a clean white t-shirt and a pair of jeans that fit me perfectly. Why he had clothes these small, I have no idea. They'd never fit his tall frame. I grabbed my tux jacket and dug around in one of the pockets, pulling my hand out gripping a necklace that I always kept with me. It has a black dragon charm with red eyes. I undid the clasp and snapped it behind my neck before walking out into the hall again, rubbing my still wet hair with the towel.

I could smell food cooking, so I followed the scent and found myself in the kitchen. Other people were there, too, not just the 'Dark Horse', and they turned to me as I walked in. It wasn't all that awkward, having the same thing happen countless times before, but the comment I had heard only several times popped up soon after.

I scanned the room and looked at the different people that were there. They all seemed to be in high school. One had glasses and was constantly writing something in a black notebook that reminded me suspisiously of a character named Kira from a show called Death Note that I watched one time. Another was a short blonde who was eating cake and sitting next to the 'Dark Horse'. He looked younger than the rest.

_Cake? So early in the morning? Dude, this guy's got serious sweets issues, I'm pretty sure._

There was a regular sized blonde who kept pestering a cute, short haired brunette(was guessing the brunette was female) who looked about ready to punch him in the face. There also was a pair of identical male twins joining the blonde in teasing the girl.

"Hey, Mori-senpai," said the twins who had spiky orange hair with bangs swept to opposite sides harmonized. "This is the person you found last night? Pretty girl though she's flat chested."

_Ah, so that's his real name. Mori... wait... EXCUSE ME?_

My fingers twitched, my inner mind reminding me that I had a short fuse. But I decided to bear with it as long as possible, so that I wouldn't lash out at anyone else. "I'm male." I seethed, clenching my hands into fists, and glared(the lowest possible level for a glare)at the twins.

Mouths dropped open. The only people who didn't seem shocked was the brunette, the guy in glasses, and Mori.

"Yes, you very plainly are male. Do you go to Ouran?" asked the guy in glasses.

"Um, no, I don't and um... I'm Ryu Takahashi." I said.

"Ah, were are my manners? I'm Ootori Kyoya. That's Tamaki Suoh," he said, pointing to the blonde about his height. He pointed out the others, too. The Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru(the orange haired twins), Fujioka Haruhi(the brunette), Haninozuka Mitskuni(the small blonde eating cake at like, seven in the morning), and of course, the 'Dark Horse', Morinozuka Takashi.

The more I looked at him, the more confused I felt. My body felt tingly and I felt lightheaded. _Could it be love?_

Instead of staying any longer, I shook my head and walked back into the bedroom,

COMPLETELY CONFUSED.

So how was it? This chapter wasn't as good as the first one cuz I wasn't as inspired. I mean, sure, it was easy to write but not much inspiration. So~... comments plz! I'm also going to post short stories I write and if you want, email yours to me at:

and give me a user name, and I'll credit you(I won't put your email though)! Thanks!

-Ryu


	3. Love?

Yay! It's the third chapter! As I said before, to make the chapters really good, I need alot of inspiration. I had alot for this one... and this has yaoi action, so... i'm happy how it turned out. It's hard for me to write sex scenes and stuff so... yeah... And I finally didn't mess up my rough draft! Woot! Enjoy!

'Young men fall in love easily, but find love difficult.'

Chapter 3: Love?

I flopped down on Mori's bed after tossing the backpack I had left there earlier onto the ground. I covered my eyes with my hands and sighed. My head didn't feel any better but I was okay enough to remember something my sister said to me when we were still in the orphanage. She was head over heels with this one guy in our class and she was constantly thinking about him.

_'Nii-sama, I feel lightheaded! I think... I'm in love.'_

At the time, I choked on the water I was drinking at the thought of my sister, my tomboy of a sister, being lovestruck. Now I realized how she felt.

_But it's wrong. I'm a guy, he's a guy. It won't work out! Why is love so hard?_

_**Ugh, just stop listening to your head! Listen to your heart for a change!**_

_Yeah... okay... but, dude?_

_**Mm-hm?**_

_You're my other mind so you're my head._

_**...NEVERMIND! But I am serious about not caring what other people say. Just follow your heart!**_

_Wow, for once, you don't sound like an idiot._

_**Why thank you, I- hey!**_

_Bye~!_

I laughed at myself then groaned at the pain that was coming back and buried my face in one of the pillows. I heard footsteps coming down the hall and I sat up and turned my head towards the door. Mori stood there for a minute then walked to where I was sitting and _kissed me._

I was so shocked, I didn't know what to do. Then I relaxed into the kiss and allowed myself to be pushed down into a lying position. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my tongue wrestling with his, fighting for dominance. His hand traveled down to my jeans and he started to unbuckle them with one hand. My back arched in shock, feeling my body stiffen then become limp. I couldn't move at all anymore. I moaned in protest but let him continue.

"You know, Ryu," he whispered in my ear, breaking the kiss after a few seconds of pure bliss. "You're really cute when you're embarrased."

_**OMG!~ He talked about two sentences! Is there like, somthing wrong with him? EEK! He's soo close!**_

_You're such a fangirl. Geez..._

_**He's mine! MINE!**_

_Oi... wait... did he just say... OMG!_

I blushed, feeling the heat spread across my face, adding to the warmth of Mori's touch, his free arm now wrapped around my waist. He captured my lips again and the battle resumed, though my strength was failing. He finally got me to relax, and he started to tug on my jeans, trying to pull them off. He was successful though, and left my lips for something else.

I hadn't noticed it, but I had gotten hard while we were kissing. I squirmed to get away, but him arm still had a firm grip.

"Do ya know what you got into?

Can ya handle what I'm 'bout to do?

'Cuz it's about to get rough for you

I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I betcha thought I was soft and sweet

You thought an angel swept ya off your feet

But I'm about to turn up the heat

I'm here for your entertainment" Mori sang softly. I was surprised he knew _For Your Entertainment_. Ayano used to sing it all the time.

_Dammit. He knows the song... dammit!_

_**You already said that.**_

_Shut up and go AWAY~. For like, three hours. You're really pissing me off._

_**Aww~, come on~. You can't resist my pouty face~. Come on~ 3**_

_No. Goodbye._

I shut of my inner mind and focused on Mori.

_Mori. Mori Mori Mori Mori Mori._

_**Yay!**_

_ACK! I thought I told you to leave me alone! Agh, nevermind!_

He slid my boxers down, leaving me exposed.

"Hm? You're already hard? You dirty boy." Mori said, as he started to lick the top of my dick, then slowly taking me into his mouth deeper and deeper. I let a much held back moan out, and covered my mouth realizing what mistake I made. It seemed to egg him on, and he let his teeth graze my shaft. I could feel myself getting closer to my climax, and I gripped his hair tightly. I came in his mouth and fainted after.

Phew... finally done with that. Not all that much action and not all that good but I told you, I'm working on it! Any productive/nice comments welcome! w


	4. No Such Thing As SelfRestraint With a B

Okay~, lemme get something straight. In the last chapter, Mori was tired because Ryu was all, ya know, and that's why so talkative(kinda... though he's talked more as you know... and it's also to show off Mori's wild typeness[_**is that even a word? **__shut up_]) and hence, THAT sexy beast woke up. And Ryu's never had sex or done anything like _that _before so he's really sensitive and that's why he passed out so quickly. Also, thanks to Meg L.H for helping me with my story(ideas, storyline and such). Ayano's still trying to get me to finish by my deadline(which she sets at random times but won't tell me when they are). And also, in my mind, Mori's quiet(as shown 99.9% of the time)but can also be very... how can I put it... mm, scary. No... um... _SEX HUNGRY!_

'When you fall in love, self-restraint is useless.'

Chapter 4: No Such Thing As Self-Restraint With a Beast/Realization

My eyes fluttered open. Mori was still on top of me, and he had an unnatural looking sadistic smirk on his face. He had on arm on the bed next to me on my right side, and at first I was confused, not seeing his hand. His knees... oh my gods... one was at one side of my legs and the other was in the middle of both.

He seemed to move his hand, and I realized where it was. I struggled to get out of his grip, and when I couldn't, I screamed, forgetting completely that his friends were in the kitchen.

"Mori-senpai, are you okay?" called a tomboy-ish voice. The cute brunette that I saw earlier appeared at the door. She took one look at us and blinked several times. "Alright, just checking on you." with a wave of her hand, she turned to leave but wasn't able to make it out of the front of the doorway.

"Haruhi~! Come back to Daddy!" the taller of the blondes threw his body into a hugging glomp on Haruhi. I glanced up at Mori and he shrugged before we both turned our attention onto the other two. Mind you, he still had his hand down _there._

The blonde(who was probably so dense that he looked like he couldn't open a pickle jar with a knife) looked up at us and his mouth dropped open in surprise. I was surprised because the brunette acted like it was no big deal. "MOTHER!" the blonde shrieked, though I had no idea who he was talking to. The only female that I knew of in the house was Haruhi.

"What is it, Tamaki?" asked a male voice. My eye twitched. _What?_

The guy with glasses appeared on the other side of the doorway, still writing in his notebook, his head buried in the black folder. _The blonde dude Tamaki's name. _I thought, laughing to myself despite the situation I was in. He didn't look up and ignored Haruhi's trying to get Tamaki off of her.

"Mori-senpai's having sex with a guy! Kyoya! Look!" Tamaki screamed. To my relief, not loud enough to bring the other three to the room.

Kyoya just nodded. "That's nice. Now run along." he said, not really listening. Like when you talk to your parents about a sibling breaking one of your things and you're screaming.

Tamaki went into a corner and sat down, hugging his knees to his chest, and started picking the petals off of a rose(I _still _have no idea where he got it though. I mean, sure, there were roses outside, but those were black roses. This one was white). "No one cares about it, no one cares about me, no one cares about it..." he kept picking off petals into he got to the last one. "...NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME!"

Mori nodded. "Now will all of you kindly leave? I'm working right now."

I scoffed. "At what?"

He smirked again. "Making you fall for me. Which is very easy." He moved his knee that was in between my legs higher up.

I blushed. "See?" he whispered into my ear. I heard one person run down the hall, the door closing and being locked, and two walking.

With that done, he started to kiss me, his tongue exploring my mouth(I'd already given up by now), rubbing my cock until it was hard again. I squeezed my eyes shut and groaned, trying to brace myself for what would happen, though I wasn't ready of what would happen next.

For some reason, my pants were back on even though he took them off earlier.

"Um, Mori- uh... -senpai? Could we not do this?" I asked timidly.

He shook his head and leaned in so that his head touched mine. "You don't get it, do you? I'm already like this _here_," he ground his hips against mine, and I could plainly feel something hard in his pants. "and you _still _want to keep me waiting? How mean."

_OMG... he's... already... HARD?_

I tilted my head down so that my chin was closer to my chest and gave him a please-don't-hurt-me-I'll-do-what-you-want look(the closest thing I was willing to give him at that point to a submitting uke face). "Uuuu... fine... you can have me."

"Hmph. Good. Now it'll be easier." he tugged down my jeans and boxers so that I was fully exposed. I closed my eyes and waited for the worst. A few seconds later, my body felt like it was being torn apart. I screamed in pain and pleasure. I could hear Mori's panting mixed in with my own.

"I'm all the way in... damn... you're so tight..." Mori breathed. His body was hot, in temperature AND looks. He had taken his shirt off, once again revealing his well muscled body. Mori held both of my hands by their wrists above my head no prevent me of trying anything(not that I was going to. I kinda enjoyed it). "I'm going to move now, Ryu."

"Ah... no, don't- ah!" the slightest move jolted me. He pulled out slowly, only to ram back into me a few seconds later. I moaned then screamed as he repeated it over and over again.

He grabbed my cock again and started rubbing it while still fucking me almost to unconsiousness. "Ah, no, Mori-kun, don't-ah!-touch me there while you're-ahn... no more... un..."

"Mm? Stop? Now? I don't think so, Ryu."

"If you don't stop now, I'm gunna-nnn... I-I'm coming, Mori! I'm-" I screamed, shooting cum over his and my chest as he came in me. It felt so good, and it put me in so much pain at the same time. My body fell limp, and there was barely enough time to confirm something.

I did it with a guy and liked it.

**I'm gay.**

Woah! Smex scene! Omg, that was my first sex scene because I usually don't like making sex stuff very... ya know. Makes it awkward when I'm proofreading it. Ugh... anyways, some announcements.

1-I only had the last three chapters(it includes this one) posted really quickly because I started them close to the same time and did part of the main stuff already so chapter five probably won't be posted as fast.

2-I'm starting like, two other series! Yay! There's going to be the Fighterz series(Ryu's and Ayano's[mainly Ryu's though Ayano pops up in a few chapters in the beginning of all the books]point of view but COMPLETELY different story), and another series I'm still thinking up, in the point of view of a girl named Kana. Not a sex story AT ALL.

Last one, 3-I need help from you,my readers, for my new series. Please private message me! I really want(and need) your help!

Thanks!


	5. Camp

_Huhuhu... name's Kuro-Ryu. I'm a bad person... making you wait before posting. Mwahahaha... I'm an oddball but I will kill you if- Oh gods... HE'S coming out! Someone help me! Before Ake-Ryu comes back- ah shit!_

_Gomennasai! Gomennasai! I was reading a FanFic and writing the first chapters of my next books and, and, my bro had a concert and school's turning into some derped up movie! So yeah... that's my excuse... and my cousins and I have been messin' around with stuff(like my head...). Also, I was reading another FanFic and I just didn't feel like writing because I'm a bitch. Hey, cuz(Momo), if you're reading this, you'll know what this is for... PABLO!... heh... enjoy._

_(forgot to add this is previous chapters...)Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran but I DO own some pocky... nevermind... but it was GOO~D!_

Chapter 5: Camp

I woke up to another day on Mori's bed, forgetting what happened the day before. I'd been so tired that I slept until the next day. My pants were still off and in a heap next to the bed. Memories flooded back into my mind, killing myself. I grabbed my pants and tugged them on, careful not to fall or kick Mori who was still sleeping on the opposite side of the bed that was against the wall. The jeans were a little wrinkled, but it looked okay. I also grabbed my old knife sheath, even though I didn't have it anymore, and hung it on the side of my jeans.

I walked quietly into the kitchen and looked into the fridge for a bit before taking out some eggs and bacon. I made fried eggs and cooked the bacon and left them on a platter I found in the cupboard, then left a note next to the plate saying that I went out for a walk and I'd be back soon.

I went back into the room and rummaged around in the backpack where I'd left it to find a jacket or something. I grabbed a black windbreaker and slung it over my shoulder, holding onto it as I walked out into the bright sunshine.

Since we were well away from the city, the air was crisper and smelled like it had rained the night before. I decided to explore the forest. I walked around a bit and found a spring. There was a campfire pit covered with ashes, though I could still se small embers glowing. I tent was set up and there were several weapons. A black and red dagger, a sword that looked like a Masamune, a light blue and purple bow and some arrows, and a few other things. It looked like someone had set up camp and very familiar, too. A tent was set up but when I lifted up the flap and looked inside, no one was there.

Disappointed that I didn't find anyone, I walked over to the weapons and picked up the death black and blood red dagger. I ran my finger carefully on the razor's edge, turning it over and over in my hands.

_It looks exactly like the one I accidently left with Ayano, years back._

There was a sound like ropes breaking. I looked down and in a split second, I found myself held up in the trees by a rope net. Luckily, I still had the knife but I didn't use it, and instead put it inside its proper place in the sheath. I began to tear the net apart when arrows struck the back of my hands. The tips were an odd shape, creating X's in my hands. The blood dripped down into the leaves under me. I pulled the arrows out and held them. It was blue and purple, and looked like part of a set from the bow on the ground.

Looking down, I saw two girls in about their teens followed by a smaller boy to under the net. The shorter girl who had hair like mine, threw her hands up in exasperation. "NARUKI!" she screamed to the other girl who had long, dark brown hair, that went down her back in a ponytail that went down her back above her waist in long waves. "I told you not to fire unless you know who it is! Geez!"

"Well, so~rry, Aya, I forgot. You should jack something into my brain and download the data." Naruki said sarcasticly.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Naruki. I'm getting damn sick about it. Fuck off in the woods. And don't call me Aya. Only one person can call me that. You will address me as Ayano." Ayano growled.

Naruki scowled but ran off with a green serpent following close at her heels. She grumbled something that sounded like 'Half wit'. Ayano glared at her and flicked her head in Naruki's direction. Naruki jolted forward as if someone had pushed her, then kept walking.

_Ayano... could it be?_

_**Nu-uh, man. Not possible. Must be a look alike or a poser. Don't worry about it.**_

_..._

_**Aw, come on, let's have some fun with this group! Anyways, even though the wounds on your hands aren't fatal or nuthin', Mori's sure to go nuts over you. He seems to care alot about you.**_

_*scoffs* Pfft, yeah right! If he cared so much he wouldn't have fucked me nearly to death last night!_

_**...It's to show you're his.**_

_Whatever. Now let's get back to reality, shall we?_

"Hey," I called down to the girl. She looked up at me with these blood red eyes like mine. "Could I get down from here?"

Her eyes widened with realization. "Ryu!" she called out hopefully. "Is that really you?"

"Ayano! Erm, yes, it's me. And I took my knife back. But I don't feel like using it..." I laughed in a nervous way and rubbed the back of my head.

Ayano shook her head but was smiling. "You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"Um... right..." I thought about Mori and me, about _it_, and how I was or wasn't going to explain it to her.

"Let's get you down from there." she climbed up a tree and soon I was on solid ground. My back hurt because I landed on my back, thus, probably breaking it. Very hurt, but on solid ground.

Now to find my way back to the house...

_Alright, I know this chapter seems kinda short, but I'm not feeling inspired. Need more pocky, and a non-perverted "sister"(yes, I'm talking to you, Rooz). Ugh... anyways, I apologize to __Meg L.H__ because I haven't posted. And now... to think of the next chapter..._


	6. I Make Myself Pass Out

_Alright, I've posted a couple new stories and that's why I haven't been posting, and also, I've been stuck in my art life. In this chapter, Mori acts more like a normal person, and I portrayed him more... something... So... enjoy!_

Chapter 6: I Made Myself Pass Out

I stood up and brushed the dirt off my jeans. I turned to Ayano, only to be knocked down again as she glomped me like she hadn't seen me in years... oh wait... right... um...

I nudged my knee against her's, and she backed off.

"Ayano," I started. I had NO idea how I'd be able to explain it all, so I chose not to. "I need help finding my way back to the... place I'm staying." I finished quickly.

She looked like a mix of puzzled and hurt. "You're... not... staying with me?" She looked so sad I almost changed my mind, but, as much pain it put me in, I held firm to my decision.

"No... but I'll come visit every day. I swear. River Styx." I swore, smiling a little because I'd used our swear from when we were kids and obsessed with Greek mythology.

She perked up instantly. "And pinky swear?" I almost laughed at how childish she sounded and looked. We locked pinkies, and she handed me a map. "Here, this'll lead you back to where ever you live now. Lemme guess, in that small house in the middle of the forest?"

I nodded and dug around in my pocket and took out an emblem. I was a flat, thin disc of metal with a Nautsie sign on it(when we made up the signs, we had no idea it was the Nautsie sign...). It was navy blue and purple, her signature colors. Ayano put her hand out slowly and I put it in her hand, closing her fingers around it.

She dug around in her own pocket, getting mine out. It wasn't round, but more like a badge with rugged edges. It was metal, too, and had the design of a ribbon near the bottom, and printed into it was 'KuroAke'. My sign was in it: two circles with something kinda like a tail, thicker at the start of the circle, getting thinner until it was a point, then circling around until it connected with the top or bottom or the opposite part. The one on the left was blood red and its "tail" went up, the one on the right, death black, its "tail" going down.

She gave it to me and we put our emblems on our necklaces, glad to feel the familiar weight on our necks.

I said a quick goodbye to her before starting to walk off. When I was about a two hundred feet away, I looked back, and I swear I saw a grey wolf that looked like it was more like a silvery color, sitting at her feet. When I saw it, I was sure she'd be okay. I mean, she'd be protected forever by Okami Shoujo, Wolf Girl, so when the day came that I wouldn't be able to be near her, it'd be okay. I never knew that that day would come very soon.

I finally did find my way back to the house, but I was nervous to go in. I mean, sure, I left a note saying I'd gone out and I'd be back, but I wasn't sure if that was enough.

I opened that back door since it was unlocked and stepped into the kitchen. Mori was sitting at the table in a chair that was turned to the door. His arms were crossed across his chest and he looked at me with his ever present pokerfaced expression, but this time it was more like 'what's your excuse for being gone?' mixed into it. I closed the door and tried to be as calm as possible.

"_Imuhomu_." I said quietly as I headed towards the hall to take a shower. When my back was turned to him, he reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Come here."

I had to obey because he was older than I was, and he always will be. I stepped backwards until I was in front of him. I noticed that he hadn't eaten.

"What?" I said, hoping that he would just kiss me and let go.

"'What' is all you can say for being out for so long?" he asked, still gripping my wrist tightly.

"I haven't been out for that long, ya know. And you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"'Haven't been out for long'?" he repeated. "Ryu, you've been out for hours."

I sighed aggitatedly. "What time is it?"

He glared at me. Just then I noticed that he was talking alot and he was showing emotion. "It's four-thirty."

I gasped. "It... it can't be! I left around five this morning! And I've only been gone for a couple hours at the most!"

"Did you, by any chance, go to that spring that's somewhere in the forest?"

I gulped. "Y-yeah... what of it?"

"Time goes by faster there. Well, most of the time. It's dangerous."

"And?"

"'And'?" he repeated again. "I just gave you an answer! I worry about you!"

"**So?**"Kuro-Ryu growled for me. "**I never asked you to worry about me, now did I? Just leave me alone!**"

"Ugh! You know, I've been- AGH! Nevermind! Go fuck off somewhere!" he growled, letting go of my wrist and pushing me into the wall before grabbing his jacket from the chair next to him and storming out.

After the door slammed, I couldn't control my body. My body wasn't listening to me and walked to the bathroom. Soon, I was standing in front of the mirror, someone I knew very well smirking back at me. It was me, but... it wasn't.

"**Well, Ake-Ryu?" **Kuro-Ryu snarled at me after he appeared in the mirror. My inner self looks exactly like me, except has black eyes(because his name is Kuro meaning black and Ake means red. He calls me Ake-Ryu because that's my usual self. Kuro-Ryu's my evil, fighting self and Ake-Ryu is my good-ish, artist self). "**Hurry up and kill him! He's no fun, and look what he's done to you against your own will!**"

"No!" I yelled back. If anyone saw me talking back to my mirror image, they'd think I'd gone mental. "I'm not going to kill him! I... I think I love him... and anyways... it-it's not right..."

"**Pfft! **_**Love **_**him? Love is just an illusion! Just like your stupid sister. Well, she's more like an obsticle. Get them out of the picture and our futures will be absolutely PERFECT, Ake. Think about that. Oh, look at the time. Gotta go. **_**HE'S**_** back. Don't forget that I'm always with you, Ake. NEVER forget.**"

The image disapeared in a ripple effect, then blackness started to settle in. The next thing I knew, I was on the cold tile, head pounding like crazy. I could see Mori's fuzzy picture at the door, rushing to help me. He was yelling something, but I couldn't hear over the pounding in my head. I blacked out in his arms.

_Phew... done! Sorry for the wait, peoplez, I have a life too ya know! Anyways... announcements!_

_1- If you want the chapters of any of my stories to get out sooner, you need to PM me ideas so that I can write! PLEASE PM ME!_

_2- For the next two weeks I'm going to be on Spring Break(woot!)so I'll be jumpy trying to write stuffs. Hoping that I'll be able to post alot before school starts again._

_3- I'm gunna be also posting new stories like, __Group__, __Kana__(did I post that yet? idk... not sure), __Phantom Flutist__, __Nightmare__, __Tsūjō no Seikatsu o Shinkaku-ka sa Reta Hito(Normal Demigod Life)__, __and __Our School's Dragon__. I need to work on __Our School's Dragon__ and __Tsūjō no Seikatsu o Shinkaku-ka sa Reta Hito__so please be patient! They have Greek and normal mythology. Thanks for waiting!_


	7. Heartbreak,Rape,and a DiscoveryKinda

_Hey, Ryu isn't feeling all that good and his ADHD is acting up and he's getting so frustrated that he gets terrible headaches so I'll be writing the next few chapters over the break. I know what's up with the story and I have Ryu's mental notes(yes, we can kinda read each other's mind. Kinda). Hopefully he feels better soon. Also, because this is an emotional chapter and I have alot of ideas, this'll be a long one(kinda-ish I think)._

_Okay, I said that I would tell you who I like in __Host Club Years__, so here it is. I like Jackie Wang, a Chinese exchage student. I really like him and confessed to him on Thursday, 3/10/11(I'm putting this because I have no idea when I'll finish and post this and today, as I write this part, is that day. Btw, if you haven't noticed, this is Ayano speaking). He doesn't like me back, and now he won't talk to me or have physical contact with me unless it's for class which is almost. We used to have friendly touches and talk sometimes, but now it's all gone. I don't know if more chapters of __Dark Horse__ will be posted this week but I'm hoping to post this one. And I'm not really happy because of the tsunami in north Japan, it worries me... Alright... enjoy... I guess._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, but I want Jackie. ilu_

Chapter 7: Heartbreak, Raped, and a Discovery... Kinda

In my dream, there was something chasing me. It was telling me that I was cursed, and would be miserable the rest of my life, eternally tortured if I found a way to break it. But the scariest thing wasn't the threat, it was the fact that the voice sounded like Mori's.

My heart was pounding, my mind was cloudy, my eyes hurt, and my throat was on fire as if I had just drank poison. My clothes were covered in red splatters, and I had the feeling that they weren't paintballs.

I stumbled and fell, the darkness seeing a chance, grabbing my ankles and starting to pull me down into the used-to-be-firm ground that was starting to become liquid. I screamed, clawing uselessly at the ground, and as I fell into the black abyss, I saw at the opening, Mori, in a devil-like state, grinning evily, showing a set of razor sharp teeth.

I woke up in a cold sweat, my heart racing just as much as in my dream, and my throat hurt. Mori rushed into the room, half dressed for some reason, and he looked worried. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I heard you scream."

I was scared to death of him. I backed up as much a possible until my back was flat against the wall. I could tell I had terror in my eyes, and I didn't care. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, letting tears fall freely down my face. I was in so much shock that I didn't care anymore. Kuro entered my mind and whispered to me, '**This is your punishment for not listening to me and not letting me take over and kill him. You deserve it all the way. And anyways, he'll betray you.**' I didn't listen to any part except for the last part. It made me cry even harder, remembering all the times I thought I loved Mori. It made me hate Mori, Ayano, even the innocent cat outside the window(I have no idea why though. I guess it's because Kuro's always hated cats. My Ake side doesn't really mind, but I guess something happened to Kuro...). "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE Y-"

Mori walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I gripped his shirt and kept crying. Yes, I was probably just in shock from my nightmare, but the reality part of that day seemed like a dream, and the dream seemed so real. In those few seconds, millions of thoughts ran through my head in how he could betray me. Scenes of death, torture, and so many other things that I will not mention so that I don't scare you guys any more than I might have scared you already.

After a few minutes, he gripped my shoulders gently and pulled me a small distance away from his chest but I kept my head down. "How do you feel?" he whispered.

"Hmboen..." mumbled, keeping my head so close to my chest that my jaw barely moved.

"What?"

I lifted my head a little so that he could see my tear stained face. "Heartbroken! How could you!" I screamed, not caring that he had NO idea what I was talking about.

"R-Ryu, I don't understand." he sounded confused, and I thought, either this guy's a really good actor, or he really doesn't have any idea like a normal person would... or wouldn't... or... Nevermind! You know what I mean!

"Of course you don't! No one understands me or anything about me! They all lie that they do!" I burst into a fresh set of tears, and flopped back onto the bed, hiccuping and sobbing. This was a side of me that had only been shown to someone once before.

"Ryu..." Mori started. I didn't give him a chance to finish. I jumped off the bed and grabbed the backpack, opened the window by the door, not caring that I was barefoot, only wearing jeans, and it was the middle of the night. Not to mention it was freezing cold.

"I'm leaving. Go ahead and try to look for me, but you won't find me! I'd rather be burned alive than be with you just so you can't betray me!" with that, I slung the backpack over my shoulder and jumped out the window into the cold, dark night. Under normal circumstances, I would've wanted a jacket, but that one day I didn't feel anything but hate and sorrow that burned my body.

Somehow, I ran towards the woods in a direction I never went before, but I had this weird feeling like I knew somewhere there would be safe, like I'd been there before. Kuro told me that he'd be back in a second, and just like that, no more Kuro to tell me my future. I didn't care. I hated the world, Mori, and even myself. But the thought that kept running through my mind was that the world would be a better place without me to trouble them.

"Is this what they call depression?" I mused. I kept walking without a purpose, until Kuro came back. You can always tell when you're evil side comes back. A cold feeling will wash over you, and then your body burns like crazy for about five minutes.

"**Ah~, feels good to be back. Did you miss me, Ryu?**" Kuro questioned, slipping out of my body into an almost solid-looking form. I reached out to touch him, but my hand just went right through his right arm and chest. I jerked my hand back and for the first time realized how lonely I was.

I stopped and Kuro stopped a few steps ahead of me but he didn't look back or anything. My body felt hollow and I placed my hand gingerly on my chest where my heart would be. "**You're so cold, Ryu! You should have seen his face; priceless. It was a mix of sadness, confusion, and slight annoyance... You still thinking about him?**" Kuro asked. He sounded annoyed.

I nodded. "How'd you know? Oh wait... you're me... such an idiot." I thumped the side of my head with my hand and tilted my head down. I forced out a laugh. "I feel so empty. Pfft... I sound so stupid..."

"**Acually, in this form, I have no power over your mind, sadly. Just guessing. Hey, look where you are!**" he commanded.

When I looked up, I noticed that I was standing on a sidewalk. I had no idea where I was. I noticed someone sitting on a bench next to me, though.

A girl with deep orange hair that fell past her waist is straight, long streaks was reading a book entitled, '_The Lost Hero_'. The sun caused a glare on her non-rimmed glasses. I tapped the girl's shoulder gently.

"Um... hey... I don't know where I am. Could you, uh, help me?" I asked.

She looked up and when she took a look at my face, she seemed surprised. "R-Ryu? I-It's me! Kana!"

"Kana! It's been so long! So um... where are we?" I forced out a nervous laugh.

She thought for a little bit then said, "... I don't know... I think it's a dream..."

"Dream? Pfft... that... that can't be possible... I-I can hear you a-and..." I reached out to poke her shoulder. It was solid. "Feel you..."

She sighed. "Ryu... y-you'll learn the reason why soon... You're getting older a-and... you'll become king!" She smiled. And when Kana smiles, it's the cutest, sweetest, most innocent thing in the world. And not fake either. Genuine smile. Her emotions never lie.

But this time, the smile's "power" didn't seep in. "What do you mean?" I easily was able to keep a straight face.

Her smile faded away and she looked sad. "I... I'm sorry, Ryu... I-I can't tell you..." she burst into tears as if she was sad that she couldn't tell me. She turned and ran the opposite direction.

"Wait!" I called. My hand reached out to her, but she was gone. My vision started to get black dots and I felt faint. I started falling backwards, and before I hit the ground, I was sitting up, sweat beading my neck.

I looked around and noticed that I was in an alleyway somewhere far away from the forest. I got up, dusted off my jeans, and starting walking out of the alley to see exactly where I was, backpack slung over my shoulder.

When I was about halfway out, hands darted out from behind me. One covered my mouth, while the other grabbed my wrists and held them together in a tight grip. I winced; the pain was almost so unbearable and I couldn't move. The person pulled me back father into the alley, where there was almost no light at all. It put ducktape on my mouth and tied my hands together with chains.

I was pushed down on the ground onto my stomach. I started to get up, when I felt a body hovering over me. It was kinda like Mori's, but not as lanky. My back pressed against the man's abdomen, my neck against his chest. Believe me, I knew it was a male.

His hand slipped to the front of my jeans and started unbuckling my pants. I let out a muffled scream and started slamming my body into his, again and again. I felt a knife cut my back several times, ripping the shirt and grazing my skin. I had no idea what was on it, because it wasn't poison, but it caused pain and a burning sensation. My body fell limp, and he slipped his hand into my shirt and started rubbing my nipples. I moaned and started panting from a natural reflex. It felt good, but I hated it. I didn't know why, but my head wasn't working right. I couldn't think of any escape routes. But by this time, I was already doomed.

He slipped my jeans down and started rubbing my dick until it started getting hard. I shuddered. It felt so weird doing it with someone other than Mori. I thrashed around, trying to hit him so I could get away, but all efforts in vain.

I finally submit, and tried to think of other things. I was doing pretty well until I felt a familiar ripping feeling around the small of my back. I let out another muffled scream but didn't do anything. I could feel warm tears dripping onto the ground as I cried silently. I felt so bad then; leaving Mori and not caring how he felt.

After _that _was done, I fell asleep. I mean, he put my clothes back on, took the chains and ducktape off so I was fine.

When I woke up, I was in a cave. I heard a deep rumbling and the air was thick with smoke. I turned around, and laying down in front of me all curled up, was a huge black dragon. The sun was starting to set, bouncing off the dragon's scales. They were tipped with black, like my hair. Its scales caused a glare and I was glad when the sun didn't shine on it anymore.

Right when the sun went down, the dragon's eyes snapped open. The irises were blood red, like mine. It started advancing, and I started to get kind of nervous.

"H-Hey, buddy. Don't come any closer... that's a good boy..." I managed.

It stopped obediantly and cocked it's head to the side like a confused puppy. "_What's wrong, sir? Are you alright? You're acting kinda weird._" Its eyes widened, like it realized something shocking, and it seemed to be bowing. "_I-I'm so sorry, sir! I'm sorry for saying that you're weird! I'm SO sorry!_"

"_It's alright._" I found myself saying. I sounded kinda weird, but I didn't take notice of it at first. "_You didn't know. By the looks of you, you seem quite young. Don't worry, I won't hurt you._"

Its eyes seemed to light up with gratitude. "_Oh, thank you, milord! I promise I won't fail you!_"

I smiled. Then I noticed that I was speaking in Dragon tongue. "_I must be going now. But I will find you again._" I turned to look at the sky. It was pitch black, but the very bottom it was tipped red, making the mountains look like they had wet blood on them, but were turned upside down.

"_Oh, King Dragon! You're leaving so soon? B-But you haven't been to the kingdom yet!" _the dragon said.

I admit, it sounded good, but I didn't know what time it was in the human world. "Please, call me Ryu. _And child, I will come back. Send my best regards, but I really must go._" I turned to face him with a big, apologetic smile. "_Can you tell me how I can get back to Death Forest?_"

"_Of course! Just jump off the edge of this mountain, spread your wings, and the house will be right under. This place is so high that you can't see it unless you fly up. And only a few humans can see what we Dragons can see. Don't worry, milord. It's perfectly safe. Oh, and I'm Renge!_"

"_'Lotus', huh? Well, Renge, I hope to see you soon._"

With that, I ran to the edge and jumped. Right when I left solid ground did I realize that I was scared. Then I felt something sharp tearing out of my back. I looked over my shoulder to see black devil wings. They had sharp tips covered in blood. I found control over them and flattened them against my skin. I saw the dirt path and landed softly. Mori's house was only a few feet away.

I willed the wings back in before walking to the house. Boy, did I have alot of explaining to do.

_Yay! It's done! This is to __Meg L.H.__ and __Scorpian's Eternal__ who waited so paitiently for this chapter. It's Ryu, and I'm alright now. Please review and send me your best death threats! Got the idea from a certain cousin that I've been talking to today. Okay, please wait patiently for the next chapter of this and Akatsuki Adventures. When it's done, I'll give you the name for __Scorpian's Eternal__'s story!_

_Konbanwa gozaimasu!_


	8. Back HomeExplaination

_Sorry for the wait! I was working on other stories! Gomennasai! Gomennasai! Here's your chapter!_

_Writen for..._

_Meg L.H._

_Scorpian's Eternal_

_and __BlackRedDragon_

_Disclaimer: *grits teeth*I do not own Ouran... grr..._

Chapter 8: Back Home/Explaination

I stood in front of the door, hand hovering over the door knob, scared to open it. I didn't know what I would say to him if I even had the courage to speak at all. This would either kill me, or I'd pass out again from trying so hard. And then, there was the matter if Mori'd be glad to see me, not be there and make my anxiety level grow alot higher, or he could quite possibly kill me on sight.

I decided to try and forget about the last one, and opened the door. Mori was sitting at the table, and his arms were crossed on it, and his head was face down, hidden by his arms. I closed the door as softly as possible, but there was a small click. Mori looked up at the door and right when I saw his face, I felt so sorry that I'd left him, who-knows-anymore-days ago.

His eyes were red and his eyes and cheeks were wet like he'd been crying continuously. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, and his eyes were cloudy. He seemed skinnier than usual, like he skipped meals the last few days I was gone. I'd never seen him like this before. He looked so unlike himself it was scary.

He stood up so fast that he almost knocked his chair over. It two swift, fluid moves, he was clutching me tightly to his chest, warm tears dropping onto my shoulder. I was so shocked, I didn't know what to do. When I realized how much he must've missed me, and how much I probably hurt him, I let my own tears fall.

We stood there for a while even after we stopped crying. I drew circles with my finger on Mori's back while he calmed down a little bit. I pushed him back a few inches away from me. "You alright now?" I whispered.

He nodded. "You wouldn't believe how much I've missed you." He smiled before cupping my face in his hands and pulling my closer for a kiss. Our tongues played a little bit before we stopped for breath.

"I think I can guess." I said, nuzzling his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. Just being in his arms was home.

_Home... that's right... I never had a permanent home... So... is this was home is like?_

"Hmph..." I mumbled into his chest.

"What?"

I smiled. "Nothing."

He plopped into a chair and pulled me onto his lap so that my legs were stradled and I was facing him. He looked fine now, even though being closer to him made him seem skinnier. "So, tell me about what happened on your time gone." he requested, with a no-nonsense, tell-me face.

I fidgited with my ripped shirt a little bit, twirling my finger in the fabric, getting the cotton material twisted onto my finger. "Um... I uh... DOH!" I yelled, throwing my arms into the air without hitting him. "WHY IS IT SO HARD TO TELL YOU!"

"Please tell me, Ryu. You can leave the hardest parts for last." Mori said, patting my hair down.

I gulped. "Well... I-I met a dragon..." I said almost in an almost inaudible voice. "And um... I think I'm a dragon... and uh, the king..."

"I knew it... ... That it?"

"...no... l-listen... c-could we uh, talk in the room?" I asked timidly. _How the fuck am I going to tell him I was raped?_

"...Aa." he said. He picked me up and carried me over his shoulder to the room.

_The hell? I only asked if we could talk here. I never asked for this._

When we got to the room, he set me down on the bed and sat down beside me, causing the bed to bounce a little.

"So?... Come on." he pressed.

"...mimphsft..." I mumbled.

He cocked his head to the side in the cutest way. I just could help saying it.

"... I... was raped..." I said after a while.

I could see him out of the corner of my eye, and it was pretty fuckin' scary. He had a who-the-fuck-touched-you-I'll-kill-them look. It was scarier than the Shadow King he always told me about when he was tired.

He pushed me down on the bed so that my back was pressed to his abdomen when he hovered over me. He pulled my pants down and started stroking my dick, harder and faster every time. He started licking my neck, dragging his tongue and leaving a trail of saliva, nipping me occasionally.

I shuddered. "W-what are you d-doing?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"Disinfecting were that bastard must've touched you." he stated, before moving his other hand to my shirt and rubbing my nipples. A shock went up my spine, and I was immobile again.

I started panting, Mori's breath against my neck and his touches against my skin making me hot. He took my jeans down completely, and turned me over, taking my dick into his mouth and licking the tip, running his tongue over the middle of the tip again and again, poking the tip of his tongue into the hole.

"Ah! D-don't! It's dirty! Stop!" I moaned, his every touch, whether it was his mouth or his hand, driving me crazy.

He kept sucking on me, and ran his hand up my back. I came, but was still hard. "Good," Mori said, satisfied. "Now you're completely hard."

I felt his own member's tip pressing against my entrance, and I let something out that sounded like a mix of a scream and a moan when he entered. He switched our positions so that he was laying down and I was sitting on top of him.

I remembered the rape before, and tears started falling onto Mori's chest. He looked surprised and reached up to touch my face. I slapped his hand away and fell on his chest and started to pound on it. "No more! No more!" I begged, sobs choking my throat.

He held me impossibly closer to him and pet my hair. "Shhh... it's alright... just go to sleep now."

It was like a spell. The minute he finished speaking, I fell asleep, warmth covering my body.

_Urg! I have no ideas! This really sucks. PLEASE, in the reviews, give me ANY ideas you have because if I don't use them in the next chapter, I'll use it in future chapters! Love you all! Thanks for reading Dark Horse!_


	9. New School and Meeting the Host Club

_Sorry I haven't posted in a LONG time... Was lazy/idea-less/consumed-in-another-FanFiction/making-another-story/_

_Disclaimer: ... Shut up..._

Chapter 9: New School and Meeting the Host Club

When I woke up, I was curled into a ball on the bed. Sounds of the shower water in the bathroom almost drowned out by rain. I looked out the window, and a flash of lightning temporarily blinded me. I heard the bathroom door open a few seconds later and a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist, wet skin rubbing against mine. I brought my arms behind me, lacing my fingers behind his neck. He rested his chin on the top of my head and I looked up as much as possible.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing. You?"

"..."

I laughed to myself. _He's gone back to normal, hopefully. _I glanced out the window again before asking, "So when does school start?"

"My friend will tell you." he responded. As if on cue, his phone started playing _Don't Ever Leave_ and he handed it to me. I snapped it open and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Ryu-san. This is Ootori Kyoya."

"Oh, hey. I was wondering-"

"It starts tomorow."

I O.o'd. "Um... thanks..." I muttered. This guy was pretty creepy in his own way.

"That's all I called you for. Goodbye."

I heard the dial tone, and I closed it, shaking my head. "He's weird." I murmured.

"Come here," Mori said, walking over to his closet. "Let's try the uniform on you."

-The next day at Ouran-

I walked into school with my "bag", as we call it(American's would call it a briefcase). Girls stared at me and a few squealed. Guys watched me as I passed them.

"Who is he?" "Is he a new host?" "Why is he with Mori-senpai?" "Do they know each other?" were some comments I overheard.

"I really don't like attention. Could we get into school faster, Mori?" I asked, looking up into the senior's dark brown, almost black, eyes.

"Aa."

His steps quickened a little, and soon I had to take double the steps he took to keep up. We reached our first class, and entered.

Even though I was a 2nd year, because of my abilities, they let me be in the seniors' classes. I took an empty seat next to Mori and soon, the Loli Shota boy I saw a few days back eating cake at about 7 in the morning came skipping in.

I leaned over to Mori. "Is he even in high school?"

"Aa. He's-" Mori was cut off by the small blonde.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitskuni! Takashi's cousin!" the blonde bubbled.

I nodded and Hani took his seat. The bell rang, signaling for class to start. But for me, that's not what it stood for. It was the day I learned to be back in school. To be a normal. At least, that's what I thought it'd be.

-After classes-

I ran after Mori and almost tripped as I followed him and Hani to where Hani said was his and Mori's afterschool activity and could probably be mine too. We stopped in front of a door with a sign hanging over it that was labeled 'Music Room 3'. Hani opened the doors eagerly and skipped inside, Mori following behind him. I followed Mori, and my eyes were, once again, attacked by bright lights, the change in the darkness of the halls and the brightness of the room WAY too much for my eyes.

I stumbled and Mori caught me, setting me on his feet. He had somehow changed from his uniform to a police outfit in like, a split second. I shook my head and muttered under my breath something about him being superhuman, but I'm pretty sure he didn't hear me.

His friend, the brunette and girl of the bunch handed me a police uniform. "First time, huh? Kinda strange isn't it?"

I nodded. "I know how you feel. It was really strange the first time for me too." I smiled. At least I wasn't the only who went through this.

"Thanks." I said, heading to the changing rooms where Mori told me to go. When I emerged about five minutes later, he and all his friends, dressed in the same manner, were waiting outside on a couch I hadn't seen earlier. _This place is either cool and tricked out, or weird and just plain creepy. Still can't decide which though._

The taller of the blondes tapped his chin and then said, "You look like host material. Let's see if you can act like one!" he said, and snapped his fingers. The orange haired twins rushed to his side and the three huddled together a little bit away from the others, whispering things I couldn't hear like schoolgirls. I leaned over to the brunette.

"This isn't good, is it?" I asked.

"You don't know the half of it." she muttered.

_Yay! I think this chapter is a little longer than the rest and I'll post more stories if you're getting bored with waiting for these chapters to get out. Thanks for waiting and please review, telling me how I can improve and get more stuff packed into one chapter. Thanks again!_


End file.
